you can't run away from your fears
by Tigereyes of Riverclan
Summary: Another BrambleXSquirrel story!


**Squirrelflight's P.O.V. The night of the gathering at the end of Sunrise**

"Squirrelflight. Tell me she's lying." Brambleclaw whispers to me. I shake my head. His eyes lit up with fury. I run. I run across the tree bridge abd over the hills, racing tword the mountains. I run until I find shelter. I slump down into the comfort of a thorn bush. I fall asleep.

"Is she alive?" A voice meows as I wake up. I leap to my paws. I see a gray she cat and a white she cat.

"Hi. I am Moon and this is Pebble." The white she cat meows.

"I am Squirrelflight. I used to live in the clans but now I am not." I mew and they shoot next to me.

"Follow us to our cave." Pebble whispers. I reluctantly get up and follow them to their cave. I see a pool of water in the middle of a beam of moonlight.

"This is the star pool. If you wish to live with us, Drink the water from the pool." Moon meows and I take a drink. I feel pain shoot through me. Then I feel a tingling in my stomach. I feel my body grow nimbler and my legs slightly longer. I also feel an urge to run.

"What- What just happened?" I ask the two cats and they smile.

"Welcome to the club. If you drink from the star pool, you become a great runner." Pebble meows and I smile.

"If you like, you can change your name." Pebble meows.

"Sun. I would like to be Sun." I say and they nod.

"Now, here is camp." Moon meows and we pad into a tunnel. It opens into a small cave. There are two nests. Pebble shows me to some materials and I make a nest. I think I will like this life. I close my eyes and soon fall asleep.

**Three moons later**

"Hey Sun! Care for a trip to the horseplace by clan territory?" Pebble asks and I nod.

"Smokey says he has some cats he wants us to meet!" Moon meows excitedly. We pad through the forest to the little hole that leads into the twoleg place. We slip through. I see Smoky sitting. Waiting for us.

"Run!" I whisper and we speed off. We can all run ten times faster than andy cat because of the way the star pool changed us. We skid to a stop in front off Smoky.

"Girls. Meet Daisy and her friends." Smoky meows and I freeze when I see Daisy, Cloudtail, and Brambleclaw. I spin around and run. I look back to see Brambleclaw chasing me. The others are in the barn. I run into a bush. Brambleclaw pads in and blocks the exit.

"Squirrelflight. I made the biggest mistake in my life." He whispers, his eyes full of sorrow.

"What do you mean?" I stutter, not really wanting to know.

"The biggest mistake I made in my life was letting you go." He whispers and I see a single tear fall from his eyes. I slowly get up and sit next to him.

"Brambleclaw. I never wanted to hurt you." I whisper and he looks at me.

"I know. I just wish I never let you run away. I miss you too much." He whispers and I see the longing in his eyes. I purr softly and lick his cheek. He hesitates, but then he nuzzles me.

"Brambleclaw. I never stopped loving you. I ran because I saw the anger in your eyes. I didn't care about if any other cats were angry. When I saw your anger, It felt like an Icy claw cut my heart open." I meow. I feel tears streaming down my face. Brambleclaw presses against my side and wraps his tail around me. He covers my face in licks. I purr softly.

"Squirrelflight. I don't care that Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze aren't our kits. The only thing that hurt me more was the fact that you weren't there, by my side." He meows and I rest my head on his shoulder.

"Sun?" I hear a voice meow. Moon! Moon and Pebble pad in.

"I thought..." Pebble starts to say but I stop her.

"We made up." I whisper and they nod.

"Come on! We want to race but we want you with us!" Moon meows and I nod.

"Come on." I meow and the four of us pad away. Brambleclaw pads over to the others as we line up.

"Okay. Two laps around the whole field." Smoky meows and we nod.

"Around the Whole field? Isn't that a little much?" Cloudtail asks and Pebble snorts.

"Just watch." Moon meows.

"GOO!" Smoky meows and we shot off, side by side. We start off at regular speed.

I narrow my eyes and we shoot forward, finishing the lap. We run across the lush green grass. We run for the second time to the end. I push down and stop. I shake and we pad back to the others. Smoky is smirking while the clan cats stare at us in shock.

"What?" Pebble asks and I burst out laughing.

"Sun! I am serious!" Pebble meows and Moon starts laughing.

"Yeah right. Pebble, you are never serious!" Smoky meows and Pebble growls.

"How." Daisy meows.

"A gift. From our ancestors. They showed us to a sacred place." Moon meows and the others nod.

"Squirrelflight." Cloudtail whispers and I guess he just realized who I really was.

"Let's go to the barn. You guys are spending the night, right?" Smoky asks and we nod. We pad to the barn. Brambleclaw slips back and pads next to me.

"Are you going to come back? To the clan?" He asks and I think.

"I don't know, honestly. Can I talk to Moon and Pebble first?" I ask him and he licks the top of my head.

"Of course." He meows and we pad into the barn. We slip to the back hay stack with Pebble and Moon.

"I kinda want to go back to the clan, but I don't want to leave you girls." I meow when we settle down.

"Well, you talked about it a lot the first day and we have always wondered what clan life is like, so we will go with you!" Moon meows and I purr.

"Well then, lets get some sleep." Pebble meows and they pad around the hay stack. I curl up in the hay and Brambleclaw curls around me.

"I am glad yourcoming back. I don't think I could have lasted much longer without you." Brambleclaw whispers and I purr softly.

"I love you." I whisper and lick his cheek. I close my eyes. I fall asleep quickly.


End file.
